Electric motors, such as those used in a hybrid electro-mechanical transmission, include a stator powered by electric current fed to stator windings. The stator windings operate at high current densities, and can reach relatively high temperatures of 180 degrees Fahrenheit or more. Electric power for the motor is supplied by a power source, such as a direct voltage battery, and is converted to alternating current by a power inverter. The power is then fed via power cables through terminal connections to motor wires or conductor bars that are connected to the stator windings. The electric current must pass through and be electrically insulated from the transmission casing when traveling from the inverter to the stator windings. The electric current passing through the power cables causes heating within the cables themselves, and the electrical insulation on the outside of the cables impedes the passing of heat from the cables to their operating environment such as under a car or in an engine compartment. The high operating temperature of the stator windings may cause additional heat to pass to the motor wires or conductor bars and even further to the power cables, thus increasing the heat load on the cables, as these electrically-conductive components are also typically good heat conductors. Because power cables have relatively flexible insulation, they typically cannot operate at the high temperatures typical of stator windings, and they must be designed with a larger size (i.e., a larger effective current-carrying cross-sectional area) to keep their operating temperatures within an acceptable working range.